You & Me
by Jessy-Whitlock
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat you say? More like curiosity leads to happy endings. Jasper/Edward slash, rated M. One Shot. This is my submission for Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy.


Title: You and Me

Author: biotech-gurl

Description: Curiosity killed the cat you say? More like curiosity leads to happy endings. Jasper/Edward slash, rated M. One Shot.

Beta'd by: AJasperForMe

**A/N: I am so excited for you to finally see this! This is not only my first slash, but my first lemon as well, so please keep that in mind. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

I sit here fantasizing about Edward for what seems like the millionth time. I had just started at Cullen Corporations two months ago, and am the personal assistant to the one and only Edward Cullen. I love my job, but my God, it is hard to focus sometimes when I'm in the same room as Mr. CEO.

"Jasper. Did you hear me?"

Damn. See what I mean?

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"Can you tell me when I have to meet my mother for lunch today? And I told you, it's Edward."

"Of course." I pull his calendar up on my PDA. "You are meeting your mother at 12:30, at Alinea. I will have your car at the front door to pick you up at 12:00."

"Thank you, Jasper." He glances at his watch and mumbles, "Two and a half hours."

God only knows the amount of work he will try to accomplish before he leaves. The man is a serious workaholic; the only thing that could pull him from his work is his family. His mother, Esme Cullen, insists on meeting him for lunch at least twice a month. She is such a wonderful lady; the whole family is great and they don't act like they came from a prestigious background.

Of course the only reason I had met any of his family is due to functions and parties Edward has to attend. I hate attending these, because sometimes Edward brings a date and the woman will be hanging onto him like a leech. It makes me cringe. He doesn't have an official girlfriend I am aware of, and for that I am happy. He also isn't the playboy type, and I am glad for that.

But back to the present, I make myself scarce as Edward continues his paperwork and making the occasional phone call until it's almost noon. Standing from my desk, I make my way over to Edward's.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the car will be at the doors in a few minutes."

He looks at his watch to confirm the time, thanks me, and is out of the office quickly.

I love that he gets to spend time with his family, but when he's with them during work hours, that means he isn't with me. _Sigh_. Shaking myself out of the fantasies of my boss, I get down to work once more.

Edward's back in the office by early afternoon and he doesn't stop working until I inform him it is time for me to go home.

"It's 5:30 already?" he sounds surprised.

Hiding a smile, I nod.

"Oh. Well, thanks for another great day, Jasper." He sounds hesitant, as if he wants to say something more but can't decide whether to continue or not.

"No problem. Is there anything else before I head out?" There, I put it out there, hoping he would continue.

"Actually, I have a personal question. Don't feel you have to answer." He rushes at the end.

I shrug. "Ask away." I was really an open book, so I highly doubt he would ask me something I wouldn't answer.

"Umm ... are you gay?"

Well, that's a bit of a surprise. My orientation isn't something I am ashamed of, but at the same time, I don't go around telling everyone and their dog I'm gay. Honestly, if Edward wants to know, I would tell him and just hope for the best.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh," he leans back in his chair. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just curious."

"No worries," I assure him.

I then turn around to put my jacket on and get my bag from beside my desk. Turning back around, I see Edward quickly avert his eyes. _Was he just checking out my ass?_

"Umm ... Edward, may I ask you something?" I fiddle with my fingers, hoping I'm not crossing a line.

"Of course, Jasper. What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering ... and if I'm crossing a line here or anything, please let me know and I'll shut my mouth-"

Edward holds up his hand to stop my ramblings. "Jasper, relax. If it's something I don't want to answer, I'll tell you. Besides, you're the best PA and friend I have. There isn't much I wouldn't tell you," he shrugs.

That absolutely breaks my heart; he's so busy all the time, he sees his PA as his best friend. I feel a little thrill go through me when he calls me his friend, but like I said, it's also heartbreaking. Deciding to go ahead and ask my question, I push on through.

"Okay, well, I was wondering ... umm, are you gay?"

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Edward looks a bit stunned. Staying silent, he shifts until he was closer to his desk, resting both his elbows on top of it, and put his face in his hands.

_Shit._ I need to make this right.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Fuck." I end in a mumble.

Edward removes his head from his hands and sighs. "No, it's fine." He looks at me with a serious face. "Jasper, if I answer this, it can't go beyond this room."

I nod. "I would never betray your trust, Edward. I hope you know that."

Taking another deep breath, Edward starts. "Yes, I am gay. Not many people know, only my parents, my brother Emmett and my sister Alice. I'm kind of like you where I'm not ashamed of it, but I'm also afraid of what it would do to the company. It's a family business. Many people who I associate with here are old-fashioned and I don't know how they would handle my sexuality. If I felt free enough to tell people, I would. Unfortunately, that's not the case." He finishes sadly.

I walk towards him. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." Holy shit, that's crazy.

He shrugs as if it's no big deal. "It's ... whatever. I've been dealing with it for a while, nothing new here."

Not even thinking, I blurt out, "Well, that's just not right. You're hot and you would be an awesome catch for any guy."

Edward looks startled, and the cutest blush starts to cover his cheeks. "You think I'm hot?"

"Uh, yeah." _Shit, why can't I keep my mouth shut?_

"Oh, no, I appreciate the compliment." He smirks.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I shake my head at my lack of brain-to-mouth filter.

"Yes, you did." He gives a chuckle. "But if I'm honest here, you're quite attractive yourself."

That stops me. _He thinks I'm attractive? Oh my, God. _I think I feel my heart stutter. "Really?" I question. I find it very hard to believe someone as stunning as Edward could ever find me attractive.

"Yes, really." The smile doesn't leave his face.

"Umm, thank you, I guess." This makes him chuckle once again. Edward gets out of his chair and rounds the desk after he sobers.

"Jasper, I was wondering if I could try something."

"Sure." I don't know where this is going, but I could always hope.

Standing in front of me eye to eye for a few seconds, Edward then leans forward. Next thing I know, I have my boss' lips against mine. Edward pulls back and I can see he wants to apologize, but I don't give him the chance as I drop my bag on the floor and kiss him this time.

_Holy fuck, his lips feel like silk. _Deepening the kiss, I thrust my tongue in his mouth. Edward moves so our bodies were closer than before and I put one arm around him, splaying my hand across his back as my other hand rests on his chest.

Edward pulls back from the kiss once again and I worry I pushed him too far. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Shhh." He smiles and covers my mouth with a finger. "Don't apologize. That was ... amazing. In fact-"

He pulls my head towards him as we join lips once again.

I could feel him really getting into it now, and I was fucking horny. For that reason alone, I figure we should slow things down before I begged him to fuck my ass. There's only one small problem with that-well, it wouldn't normally be a problem and it's definitely not small, but with my 'closet gay' boss it is. As soon as I break the kiss, he continues to nip and suck down my jaw line and throat. God, he is going to be the death of me.

"Edward ... _God _... we have to slow down. Please baby, I can't handle much more." He jerks away suddenly.

His eyes take on a sexy, predatory gleam. Shit ... Fuck ... Where's a defibrillator when you need one? "What if I don't want you to handle it? What if I want you to give in?" Oh yeah, I was officially dead. But my cock is alive and raring to go. There's a little thought niggling at the back of my mind though.

"Umm ... Edward, you have no idea how much I would love that, but-" I step back and nervously rub the back of my neck.

When Edward sees this, his face takes on a concerned gaze. "Jasper, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that ... Not that I don't think you're a fair boss or anything, you're great. I just ... I love my job and I don't want anything to change, but ..." I take a deep breath and force my thoughts into a coherent sentence. "I want to make sure no matter what happens, I don't lose my job. I really enjoy working for you, and I don't want what may happen to change that."

"Jasper, I want you to know something like this would never jeopardize your position in this company. I see you as a great friend and confidant, as well as an excellent PA. It would take ... a lot for me to fire you." He looks into my eyes throughout his entire speech, willing me to believe him. And I do, without a doubt.

I nod. "Okay. I'm sorry for doubting you." Feeling a little embarrassed for bringing it up and figuring I had ruined the moment, I grab my bag once again.

Edward looks confused. "Where are you going?"

"I didn't think you would want to do this after I fucked up the moment." I turn to pick up my phone from where I had left it on my desk. Sticking it in my jacket pocket, I feel my bag being removed from my shoulder and being pushed up against my desk from behind with Edward's body.

"You didn't fuck up anything. And I'm pretty sure I told you I wanted you to give in." Holy fuck, Mr. Sultry-voice is back. Involuntarily, I jerk my hips back against him and—_shit, he is packing._ What I would do to feel that in my mouth, my ass.

In response, Edward wraps his arms around me, one hand heading north, the other heading south, while grinding up against me. Undoing a few buttons, he worms one hand in the opening to rub and caress my chest and stomach. I don't go crazy with exercise, but I am pretty proud of my lean, slightly muscular body. His other hand drifts down to my belt and starts to slowly undo it.

"Edward," I pant. "I hope you know what the hell you're starting."

"Oh, I have a pretty damn good idea. I want to be with you, Jasper." His mouth is inches away from my ear. Yep, no need for Viagra here; Edward is just the drug my cock needs to get—and stay—hard.

Groaning, I push him back far enough so I can turn around and attack him. Burying my hands in his hair, I feel his hands grab my ass and we grind against each other. Finally reaching my breaking point, I release his hair and mouth, yank his shirt from his pants and start unbuttoning it.

"God Edward, I want you so much." I moan.

"Ungh, baby." He starts on my pants as soon as I release the last button of his shirt.

We hurriedly get rid of each other's clothes and within seconds, we are standing skin to skin. I look at his face and wait for him to calm down slightly. I want to make very sure just how far he wants to take this. He senses we were going to be serious for a moment and stops groping my ass.

"Edward, I don't know how far you want to take this." I said lowly.

Looking me in the eye, he replies. "I want to be with you. I want to make love with you. You've been a great friend to me, and I want to share my first time with you."

I'm ecstatic. "Okay." I whisper, smiling. I sit back on the desk and kiss down Edward's chest, pausing only to lick and nibble his nipples. I can hear his breathing catch, followed by a groan.

"Jasper, if you keep that up I won't last long."

I smirk. Pushing him back, I sink to my knees in front of him. I look up to see the astonishment on his face before I kiss his cock. One of his hands goes to my head as he supports himself against the desk with his other hand. After kissing and licking his thick length for a few minutes, I take him by surprise as I take him fully into my mouth. Gradually getting used to him, I breathe through my nose so I can deep-throat him.

"Fuck, Jasper. Ungh ... I'm not gonna ... Jasper move ... AAAHHHHH!" I keep him in my mouth and can feel his release move through his cock. I pull back slightly so his cum won't go right down my throat; I want to taste it. Once he becomes too sensitive to stay in my mouth, I release him and stand up, only for Edward to kiss the shit out of me as he grabs for my dick.

"Jasper, that was amazing, baby. Thank you." He continues giving me a handjob, and I relish every second of it. Looking down, I can see him starting to get hard again. Fuck, my man has wicked recovery time!

"Edward, I want you to fuck me. Please."

Want and need radiates from his eyes. Nodding, he replies. "Tell me if I do something wrong."

I smile. "I doubt you could do anything wrong, but if it makes you feel better, I'll help guide you, okay?"

He looks a bit sheepish at having to ask for help, but I know what it's like to have sex with someone more experienced than you, especially when you're a virgin. It can be scary and intimidating. Not wanting Edward to feel that way, I sink to my knees once again.

"I'm just going to get you hard again and lube you up a bit." I figure he would be more comfortable knowing what I was doing and why I was doing it.

After pulling out a packet of lube and a condom from my bag, I kneel and take Edward in my mouth. Once he is sufficiently hard, I cover him in lube.

Rising back to my feet, I look at Edward to see how he is doing.

"Do you always carry lube and condoms?" He asks, trying to hide a smirk.

I shrug and retort with a smirk of my own. "What can I say? I was a boy scout."

He chuckles.

All humour aside, I question him. "Would you rather I prepare myself? Or do you want me to walk you through it?"

He looks uncertain for a few seconds, then answers. "Can I see what you have to do and then I can take over?"

"Yeah, no problem." Sitting on the desk, I hand Edward the lube packet, lean back on one elbow and bring my other hand up. "Can you put some on my finger? I need to lube up my ass and stretch it a bit." I inform him. After soaking one finger, I reach down and gently insert it in my ass. I pump it in and out for a while until Edward speaks up.

"Okay, I can take it from here."

My stomach clenches in anticipation of what I know is coming. Removing my finger, I tell him to coat two fingers, insert them in my ass and gently pump them like I had with mine. A few minutes pass before I tell him to add another.

Once I am fully stretched and ready, I tell him he can take his fingers out.

"Do you want to do this face to face, or do you want me bent over this desk?" I pant.

"As much as I love your ass, I want to see your face the first time we do this."

After putting the condom on him, I help guide it in.

"Okay, go slow and easy. You're big and I have to get used to you." I could see the pride by my comment of his size, but also the worry in his face at the possibility of hurting me.

Edward stops when only a couple inches are in so I can adjust. Once I feel ready to accept more, I give him a nod and he pushes in further.

"Shit Jasper, this is good. So tight. Fuck!"

It doesn't take long until I have all of Edward inside of me. And damn does it feel good! I know I won't be able to last long, but I don't want it to end. Leaning back on my elbows, Edward leans down and we are chest to chest. I lean up slightly to kiss him.

"Jasper," I can feel his breath on my face as he pumps away. "I don't know how long I can keep this up."

"Then don't."

Growling, Edward speeds up and becomes more forceful. Fuck! I can feel him rubbing my prostate. Coupling that with Edward now stroking my cock, I'm gonna blow.

"Ed-Edward, I'm gonna ... fuck babe, I'm cumming, I'm CUMMING!" I yell as my semen spurts out, making our stomachs slick. My ass clenches around Edward as I come, pushing him to his breaking point. He speaks heavily through clenched teeth.

"Oh."_Thrust_ "My." _Thrust._ "God." _Thrust._ "Jasper ... FUCK!" Edward groans. I can feel him pulsing inside me. It feels great but, I can only imagine what it would feel like with no barrier.

Trembling, Edward's orgasm passes, and he collapses on top of me. I wrap him in a hug and whisper nonsense in his ear while he comes down off his high. Eventually, his breathing and heart rate return to normal, and he's able to push himself up off of me. Pulling his dick from my ass, I sit up and we embrace.

"Holy fuck, Jasper! We have to do that again. Soon."

"Definitely, babe."

I can't wait to experience that again.


End file.
